Pearly White Plains
- | characters = Tooth Fairy | champion = Fairy Godmother | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard | previous = Munchy Monolith | previous2 = Munchy-Monolith.png | next = Fudge Islands | next2 = Fudge-Islands.png }} Story Before episode: The episode begins with some candies falling from the sky and landing on Tooth Fairy's teeth. That does not hurt the teeth. Then, a giant colour bomb fell and damaged the Tooth Fairy's teeth. As a result, the Tooth Fairy becomes upset and complains to Tiffi that it is all the candy's fault. Tiffi replies that there is no problem with them and she can fix it by brushing them. After episode: Tiffi picks a toothbrush, brushes the teeth, and they become clean to the Tooth Fairy's appeal. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Pearly White Plains is a somewhat hard episode. It has four somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , and , one very hard level: , and one insanely hard level: , a very difficult candy order level. Overall, this episode is slightly easier than the previous episode, Munchy Monolith. Gallery Story= Teeth before the attack.png|Teeth before the attack Teeth during the regular candy attack.png|Teeth during the regular candy attack Teeth during the colour bomb attack.png|Teeth during the colour bomb attack Teeth after the colour bomb attack.png|Teeth after the colour bomb attack My beautiful teeth is ruined!.png|Oh no! My beautiful teeth are ruined! Do not worry Mrs. Tooth Fairy! I am sure we can fix this!.png|Do not worry Mrs. Tooth Fairy! I am sure we can fix this somehow! It is the fault of the candy!.png|It is all the fault of the candy! It is not the fault of the candy. It is all about brushing your teeth!.png|It is not the fault of the candy! It is all about brushing your teeth! Toothfairyafetr.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 336 Reality.png|Level 336 - |link=Level 336 Level 337 Reality.png|Level 337 - |link=Level 337 Level 338 Reality.png|Level 338 - |link=Level 338 Level 339 Reality.png|Level 339 - |link=Level 339 Level 340 Reality.png|Level 340 - |link=Level 340 Level 341 Reality before.png|Level 341 - (Before liquorice swirls settle)|link=Level 341 Level 341 Reality after.png|Level 341 - (After liquorice swirls settle)|link=Level 341 Level 342 Reality.png|Level 342 - |link=Level 342 Level 343 Reality.png|Level 343 - |link=Level 343 Level 344 Reality.png|Level 344 - |link=Level 344 Level 345 Reality.png|Level 345 - |link=Level 345 Level 346 Reality.png|Level 346 - |link=Level 346 Level 347 Reality.png|Level 347 - |link=Level 347 Level 348 Reality before.png|Level 348 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 348 Level 348 Reality after.png|Level 348 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 348 Level 349 Reality.png|Level 349 - |link=Level 349 Level 350 Reality.png|Level 350 - |link=Level 350 |-| Champion title= Fairy Godmother.png|Champion title|link=Fairy Godmother |-| Icon= Pearlywhiteplains.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode background on old mobile versions had teeth that are broken, but in new version background, the teeth are clean. *About 10 days before the release of the episode, King made an announcement that this episode had been released. Many fans rushed onto the game only to find it was only up to Munchy Monolith. It turned out the King team accidentally made that post too early by mistake. The development team claimed that they made this accident as they were "so excited about the release", although what probably happened was someone accidentally made the post through genuine human error. *This is the second episode to have 3 words in it, the first one being Easter Bunny Hills. *This episode contains 4 four-coloured levels, which consist of the levels 336, 337, 341, and 344. *All Candy Order Levels are odd numbered levels in this episode, and all are problematic. *There is a pattern in this episode for jelly levels with 2 levels apart or 4: 2 levels apart: Levels 336, 338, 340, and 342. 4 levels apart: Levels 342, 346, and 350. *Like Sour Salon, all jelly levels are even-numbered. *This is the first episode where the font colour of the episode in the banner was changed (orange to green, only on Facebook). *The release date of this episode coincides with "International Day of Remembrance of the Victims of Slavery and the Transatlantic Slave Trade". Category:World Four Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Somewhat hard episodes